Dark Glacier
by GGLSX
Summary: A Trainer from our world is pulled into the world of Pokemon, with him is his faithful and...charming...Glaceon, as they begin to unravel a secret in the trainers past, adventure and romance unfolds, danger around every turn...
1. Chapter 1

Dark Glacier

GGLSX

**Sorry about my lack of updating, I will be getting back to Journey soon, but have been having a little bit of writer's block and a lot of school work. Anyway, came up with this idea involving a trainer and two of my favorite Pokémon. I'll be selecting songs that I think go with the sub theme of each chapter. Anyway, I'm babbling…**

**Chapter 1: Dark Dreams**

**SONG: Whispers in The Dark-Skillet**

Unknown POV

Fear, which is all I feel as I run away from wherever it is I'm running from. Everything's in a blur, I look back to see a small light blue figure running with me, as well as several armed soldiers with guns…shooting… at me and the figure. _WHzzzt_… a bullet rockets past my ear, nearly missing my long mane; wait a minute, mane? I shake my head, and I can feel and see very long locks of red hair. I also happen to notice the fur on my arms as well. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I think to myself, _and why do I suddenly feel very much like a Werewolf?_ Several more bullets zip by, snapping me back into my present situation. Still running I begin to take in my surroundings, I appear to be in a large field, approaching a dark forest, me and the figure appear to be heading for it. We continue running as it begins to rain, giving the sky a very dark and ominous color, the ground beneath our feet- scratch that-claws is starting to moisten and mud begins flying up as we continue to run. More gun fire and I hear a blood curling scream next to me. I quickly turn and see the light blue figure collapse with a blood stain near its upper left shoulder. Call me crazy, but I stopped running towards the forest and quickly dashed to the figure's side. I quickly look at it and can't help but feel like I've seen it before. Not wasting time to contemplate on the subject, I pick it up and continue to run, but it's to late as I hear another gun shot and all suddenly turns a very nasty shade of black…

I bolt upright in my bed, screaming and unable to move. I look around and notice I'm back in my bedroom and that I'm not some weird were wolf thing; also noticing it's time for me to get up and go to school. I manage to undo my sheets and go about my morning routine, I should probably introduce myself, the name's Flynn, Andrew Flynn; I'm a high school student in lovely (and I use the term loosely) Edgewood Maryland. After I finished brushing my teeth, I grabbed my NDS powered it up, waiting for my game of choice to load up. Now, as a high school student, I loved video games as much as the next guy, but my game of choice was always a Pokémon title, Black, Pearl, Red, you name it, I had it, and was criticized highly for it, but I didn't care. Now I had had the opportunity to always start fresh when I moved to the next game, but being a tech genius also allowed me to keep my one favorite Pokémon with me no matter what game I played: Glaceon. Now I wasn't a total cheat, I only kept the moves I was using from the previous games and Glaceon, or Tara, as I had named her; I would reset her level to 5 and proceed throughout the game with me and her. Sure, I caught others, but me and Tara would always end up unstoppable, no matter how much the computer generated opponents would throw at us, we would always win in the end, though some miraculous move. Anyway, I had just "upgraded" to Black, taking me and Tara to the Unova Region. I started up my profile and there she was, waiting to continue progressing through the game. A few battles later, it was time to leave; I saved, shoved the DS in my bag, and headed out the door.

Andrew's POV

As I walked out the door, my thoughts took me back to my dreams the previous night. The majority of the dream had long been forgotten, just blurs and images remained. However, the fear I had felt seemed to stick, this fear of chaos, anger, hatred, and a general uneasiness seemed to hang in the air like a sagging blimp. I shivered, it wasn't a particularly chilly this November morning, but I felt very cold down to my bones. I lived within walking distance, so I didn't take my car, I preferred walking anyway, and I was starting to gain weight and needed the exercise. I got to school fifteen minutes later and began the daily drone of moving from class to class, Finally, 5th period rolled around, now 5th period was a study period where students could go to the library or a specific class they were having trouble with, I always chose the library, because there I could use my DS without fear of being caught by a librarian because they were always reading in between helping the occasional student. I picked a spot in a darker corner and sat down, taking out a large book as cover, I opened my DS and powered on the game, continuing where I left of earlier in the morning. As I was playing, a thunderstorm started brewing outside, letting me know it was there with an ominous rumble. I wrap up the battle I was in and head in game to the Pokémon center to heal up Tara. As I move my character, its starts thundering in game as well, which is a bit odd as my character enters the Pokémon center, my screen changes to a dark purple and a lone speech bubble appears; "Andrew Flynn, I know who you are, and it is my job to exterminate your kind from existence, you filthy half-breeds…" _Excuse me,_ I think to myself, _that's never happened before._ Just as I begin to continue the text on display, two lightning bolts fire from both the thunderstorm outside and from my DS, causing me to freeze in place, and all of the sudden, everything fades to white as I feel a falling sensation…

Unknown POV

My only thought is concern as my Master lies on the ground, unconscious after a strange lightning bolt hit both of us as we were about to enter the Pokémon Center. We were in teleported into the middle of a forest, where exactly was beyond me. His clothes changed as well, and he just collapsed on the ground, being unconscious for the better part of an hour now. I glance over at him as I he begins to stir…

Andrew's POV

The white fades as I begin to regain my senses. I can feel a cold dampness and pressure on the front of my body, indicating I'm lying on my stomach. My arms ache as I move and push myself off the ground, bending my knees and eventually managing to sit upright. As my vision comes into focus, I observe my surroundings; I notice I'm in a forest, a bag next to me with some oddly labeled supplies, and a Glaceon staring at me. I blink, _a Glaceon? That's impossible!_ "Gla, Glaceeonn?" the suddenly real Pokémon asked in an inquisitive tone. A wave of conflicting emotions sets in as I grab the bag and look inside, upon finding the name tag; I simply stare at what it says:

ANDREW FLYNN

SNOWPOINT CITY, SINNOH

That, was my tag in game, I quickly look through the rest of my bag, quickly finding all the items that matched the inventory of my character in the game. I finally look back to the Glaceon, though I already know who it was; "Tara, is that you?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chosen**

Tara's POV

"…Tara is that you?" Andrew looked at me as if we'd never seen each other before. "Yes, you don't remember me?" I asked in return, he still looked at me, dumbfounded. _Why can't he understand me? Shouldn't the translators be still working?_ Tara quickly looked at Andrew's ears, noticing the distinct lack of a small black device. _That's why; he took them off before we entered the Pokémon Center._ Tara quickly darted to the bag, digging through it till she found what she was looking for, the translator. They were the only one who had one, as Andrew had built the device a year ago. She gently picked up the device in her mouth and dropped it in his lap and started motioning to his ear, hoping he would get the message.

Andrew's POV

Tara dropped a small black device in my lap, moving her head in the direction of my right ear. I picked up the device and analyzed it. It was obviously designed to fit in the ear; it had a small microphone extending from what appeared to be the front, and a power switch on the outside. I cautiously flipped the switched and attached the device to my right ear and proceeded to look at Tara. "And this is for..." "What do you mean: What is this for? You designed it." Came the unexpected and in perfect English reply from Tara. I jumped back a little, "You can talk?" "Of course I can talk, did that lightning bolt do something to your brain, Master?" "First off, don't call me that, I don't like it. Second, I don't think I'm the exact Andrew you know." Tara looked puzzled, sniffing at him curiously and observing him. Yep, smelled like Andrew, looked like Andrew, albeit slightly pinker skin and definitely sounded like Andrew. "What do you mean? You're the exact same Andrew from yesterday, nothing changed?" "What I mean is, yes, I'm Andrew, but not the avatar you knew, I'm actually here now, as opposed to before where…" Andrew cringed slightly; "you were just a character in a video game that I played in my free time." Tara stared in shock, "So let me get this straight, you were actually controlling the Andrew I knew, but now you somehow were brought here?" Tara asked, still slightly shocked from the news she just heard. "That's about right, I think, the question that still remains, is why."

Normal POV

The both sat there, still getting a grasp on the information they had just received from each other. Andrew's thoughts were along the lines of:

_Man, I'm in the world of Pokémon, part of me is jumping for joy, however, that weird message that showed up on the display is cause for concern, someone or something is after me and now, by extension, Tara, though I won't tell her that, I don't want to worry her anymore than she already probably is…_

Tara's were along the lines of:

_Andrew's never lied to me before and something like this would explain the sudden loss of common knowledge and the odd lightning strike. Something does seem off about him though, as if he was another Pokémon. There was a Pokémon in the new Pokédex that could use illusions, but is unable to talk whilst using them, and cannot use them while unconscious…_

"I think it would be best if we found shelter for the night," Andrew stated, breaking the silence that had ensued, "It's getting dark and we can't stay out in the open like this." Tara nodded in agreement, it was getting dark, and there was no telling if the Pokémon here were hostile or not.

Andrew's POV

I got up from where I had been sitting; wiping the dirt off my pants I packed up the supplies in the bag and found Tara's Pokéball. As I held it up, ready to recall her into it, she cringed slightly. "You don't like being in there, do you?" "Not really, I find it very frightening, being sucked into an endless void like that." She responded, a small hint of fear in her voice; "Fair enough, you can stay out...can't say I blame you really, I probably wouldn't like it either." I replied collapsing the ball and sticking it back on belt. I took careful note of the five empty extras in the bag, the ones that Prof. Juniper had given my character back at the start of the game. I closed the bag and looked around; we were near a small dirt road that went due west as far as I could tell. "Alright Tara, lets head this way, we should hit a town or something sooner or later, and I want to get moving." I set out in the western direction of the road, Tara walking next to me. We walked for 3 hours, the sun had set only minutes ago, and we were now enveloped in total darkness. As we continued, a strange white mist rose up around us. Puzzled, I looked at Tara, who also appeared to be confused. "I know I'm new to the Unova region," I started, breaking the eerie silence that had developed; "but I'm pretty sure this isn't." Tara was about to answer when a large ominous voice filled the now all white expanse we were in: "Andrew Flynn, Tara the Glaceon, this is not the only abnormality you have yet to experience."

We looked around, trying to identify the source of the voice. I noticed a figure approaching us, a female human, sort of, it was definitely a human woman in shape, but her skin was a light yellow with a coat of fur resembling a Leafeon, as well as long hair that flowed over her shoulders in a leafy green color. She continued to speak; "Andrew, Tara, you have many questions, they shall have to wait, as the message I bring is of far more importance. I am Mori, protector of this forest and a Pokémorph, as you call them. You both have special gifts, for you can both alter your form in a way that will allow you both to take advantage of both worlds. You both will have to adapt to the abilities I will now awaken in you…" "Wow wow wow, hold up," I interrupted her, "What do you mean 'change our forms' and why are we needed?" she looked at me and simply said; "There is a danger that now jeopardizes both your worlds that requires you two and only you two to solve it." _Thank you Ms. Descriptive_ was my though as she continued. "As I was saying, I am now going to awake these abilities in you two." Without warning, she placed her hands on both of our heads and started chanting in an ancient language of some sort. Everything in my field of vision darkened and smoky purple text that spelled out _**Think 'my alternate form, Zoroark' when you need your gift.**_ The text went away before I fell into nothingness…

Tara's POV

Smoky text filled my vision as everything else darkened, it stated _**you are to think 'my alternate form of Human' when you wish to use your gift**_. The text faded, and I felt as if I was falling, rapidly. I tried to fight it, using my hands to try and grab on to something…wait, hands?

And all went dark…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The "Gifts"**

Normal POV

Darkness fluttered away as Tara awoke, the bright blue sky and bright sun greeting her with rather intense heat. Her body felt tingly as she attempted to move, finding that her body no longer responded the way it was supposed to, she managed to lift what was once her right foreleg in front of her face. What she saw instead startled her as she now had a hand, complete with 4 fingers and an opposable thumb. In fact, it was entire arm that looked the same as it did on a human, well almost, there was light blue fur that started at the base of her wrist and ran up to the rest of her body. She checked her other arm, finding the same. Using her newly acquired arms, she managed to sit herself up, and examined the rest of her body; She indeed had legs that were rather long, the light blue fur stopping at her kneecaps. Moving up her body, she noted that her stomach and newly acquired breasts did not have the light blue fur that her arms legs had, the fur seemed to run down the side of her body, though she couldn't see her back. She looked around, she was on a small beach that bordered a lake. After many tries and falls, she managed to stand up and make her way over to the water, and took a look at her reflection. Her overall appearance was that of a thin woman in her late teens, early twenties. Her hair was a dark black and her eyes a deep blue. Turning around and craning her neck, she managed to get a look at her back, taking note of four dark blue diamond shaped patches on the fur that seemed to encompass the entire back of her body. After completing the investigation of her body, she took note of her surroundings.

She was at a small lake near the edge of a forest, behind her was a dirt road that went off into a large prairie. As she looked about, it suddenly hit her that she was facing some rather now pressing problems that she had never needed to worry about before: First off, Andrew was nowhere to be seen, which was cause for concern, Second, She was stark naked. Being a Glaceon, she had never needed to worry about things like clothes before…

Tara's POV

_Shit,_ I thought to myself, _I need to find some clothes. _I obviously couldn't walk around like this, what if I ran into somebody? I hear the crunching of gravel and whirl around, nearly falling over in the process. I look in the direction of the sound and find its source, a group of people, most likely trainers, headed my way. I dropped to the ground, making myself as flat as possible, unfortunately my light blue fur didn't exactly help me blend in to the grass that I was in. _I really wish I could change back into a Glaceon right now, it would really make things easier._ As If on cue, my body started tingling in an odd and non-painful sort of way, I felt and saw myself getting lower to the ground and could feel my hands morph back into paws. I sneaked over to the surface of the lake and looked at the water, a Glaceon staring back at me. "Hey! It's a Glaceon! Those are really rare around here, lets catch it!" I heard a young and rather bratty voice call out to its companions. _Perfect, just what I need_. I quickly turned around to get a look at the owner. A small boy, about ten years old, stared at me, Pokeball in hand. He threw it, releasing a small otter shaped Pokémon, "OshaWatt!" it cried as it emerged. I rolled my eyes, this was one of the starters that the Unova league handed out; a water type. "Alright Oshy! Use water gun!" the young trainer shouted. The Oshawatt took a deep breath and fired a rather pathetic looking stream of water at me.

I sidestepped, the stream missing and colliding into a nearby tree. "You do realize I could freeze you into an otter shaped popsicle if I wanted to, Right?" I asked my 'opponent,' who didn't reply, but simply shot another water gun at me. I let it hit me, and it did nothing but get my fur wet, which was a mistake. I feigned being weak, acting like I was about to collapse. On cue, the bratty trainer threw an empty Pokéball, shouting: "Go Pokéball!" the device arced high in the air and began its decent. That's when I went into action, I launched a small Ice Beam at the Pokéball, freezing it solid as it landed on the ground with a thud and rolled into a lake. Next up, I used Blizzard, which caused a large fog to rollup and heavy snow to begin falling. Using the fog as cover, I sneaked up on the Oshawatt, who was bewildered, and froze him into a popsicle using Ice Beam again. I then ran off into the forest and climbed the nearest tree. Upon dispersing the blizzard, the scene I witnessed nearly caused me to fall off the tree in a fit of laughter. The boys companions had caught up to him and all three were attempting to get the now frozen Oshscicle unthawed, who was locked in that comical stance it had whilst its eyes darted around, looking for help. I climbed down from the tree and entered the forest and journeyed for a long while until it started getting dark. Checking to make sure I wasn't being tailed, I thought hard on my human form. Sure enough, my body started tingling and I was once again the human looking girl, still naked. I continued journeying in a general direction, albeit at a much slower pace in search of one person in particular: Andrew.

Normal POV

Tara continued to journey north, she didn't know why, but something was telling her to go that way, also, she needed to practice moving in her human form, which became easier and easier with each step. She continued to travel until she reached a small camp, it contained one small tent and a burned out campfire. She heard rustling inside the tent and quickly hid behind a tree, peaking out ever so slightly to see what was going on. As she watched, the front zipper of the tent opened up, revealing a lone human girl, about the same height and shape as herself. The girl stood up right, switched on a flash light, and went over to the fire pit. The girl pulled out a small fire starter and placed some kindling and wood inside the pit from a nearby pile of wood. Soon, a small fire was going, sizzling and popping every so often. The girl sat up close to the fire, staring into the flames it produced, Tara took a step back and was about to sneak off when _**CRAAACK!**_ She stepped on a small pile of sticks. The girl quickly looked over and the two made eye contact.

Tara quickly whirled behind the tree and held her breath. "I know your there, I heard and saw you, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl called. Tara sighed and responded, hoping her human form actually spoke English. "I would love to, really I would, but I'm sort of lacking when it comes to clothes." Tara waited for a response, she heard shuffling behind her and soon she saw a small pile of clothes set down next to the tree she was hiding behind. "Get dressed, I won't look." The girl said, Tara grabbed the clothes and began fiddling in attempt to get dressed. After what seemed like an eternity, Tara was finally dressed. She stepped into the fire light, wearing a red button down shirt along with a short black skirt and knee high socks. She hadn't put on the shoes, having difficulty with the high heals. "Alright, you can look now." Tara said as the girl turned around. "You look good, I had a feeling those would fit." The girl complemented. "Thank you, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Tara, and I apologize for being naked and barging in all of the sudden." Tara replied, "Not a problem, although I am curious as to why you were naked, my name's Sophi, You could technically say I'm a Scientist, but I handle cases that are a little more 'exotic' if you catch my meaning." Sophi replied, patting a pistol shaped lump on her hip. "What are you doing out here, Sophi?" Tara asked her; "I'm trying to find a man I discovered unconscious in a cave the other day, I was going to help him, but before I could, he literally morphed into a Zoroark and took off running. I've been tracking him since this morning, all I have is this ID that he dropped in the cave." Sophi answered, handing Tara an ID card. Tara looked at the ID card and froze in shock at the info on the card:

**ANDREW FLYNN**

**SNOWPOINT CITY, SINNOH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Andrew**

**Song: Lose Control-House of Heroes**

Unknown POV

I run through the forest, I hear people chasing me, one with a gun. I don't stop, I mustn't, I have to find her. They're gaining on me, shouting for me to stop, I do not, I run, where could she be? They're almost on top of me, I need to hide, a wave of purple energy washes over my eyes, I freeze, and my pursuers stop next to me, searching. They almost give me, when the one with dark hair spots me, she raises something, and electrical energy discharges from the object and I feel my grip on consciousness slipping. Just as all fades, I have only one name on my mind: Tara…

_Earlier…_

Sophi's POV

Tara and I had packed up and continued to pursue this Andrew Flynn character. Tara had been practically silent once she saw the ID card I had given her. The only thing she had said was "I'm going with you to find him." She was walking next to me, carrying some of my bags on her back. She had chosen a pair of my hiking boots to wear, which fit her like a glove. I myself had opped for my black bikini top and white lab coat which clashed nicely with my creamy orange hair. I was wearing hiking boots as well and grey shorts. My FN57 was in its holster on my hip, and I had my backpack with some of the camping supplies on my back. I looked at Tara; she was deep in thought apparently, looking straight ahead. Something seemed off about her, like she was hiding something important and I could swear I saw light blue fur on her back last night. "Tara, you've been completely quiet since I showed you the card last night, there something you're not telling me?" I asked, she just looked at me; "That man you're chasing is…a friend…who I need to find." "You told me that already, there's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?" She sighed, "I want to tell you, I do, but I'm not sure I should." Was her reply; "If that's how you fell, that's fine, but I just don't like being kept in the dark on things, okay?" she simply nodded.

Normal POV

Tara felt guilty for not telling Sophi about her 'condition' but she wasn't sure she could trust Sophi with that kind of info, not yet anyway. "Were getting close to him, I can see his tracks now." Sophi stated, digging in her bag, she handed Tara a device that looked like a gun, but had two metal prongs where the barrel would be. "It's a tazer, you just point and squeeze the trigger, got it?" Tara nodded, she hoped the weapon wouldn't be necessary, but it was a good just in case option as she didn't think freezing Andrew would go over well. After some time, they found a cave that the tracks lead into. Sophi drew her gun while Tara held up her tazer. As they were about to enter the cave, a large dark form bolted out ran off in the opposite direction, chasing after it, they could make out a large red mane and dark legs.

Tara's POV

We were chasing after him, He was already a good ways ahead, but Sophi and I were faster, we were gaining. We were almost on top of him, when there was a flash of purple energy and he disappeared. We arrived at the spot where had just been, "Fuck Damnit! Where did he go?" Sophi cursed, out of breath. I looked around, it was just forest, I was about to give up when I noticed a lone tree that looked out of place, it didn't cast a shadow either. The more I looked, the tree looked transparent, and I could see a crouching Zoroark, knowing we didn't have the energy to continue chasing him; I raised the tazer, pointed it at the tree, and fired. A bolt of blue energy discharged from the end of the weapon and hit the tree, wrapping around it in a snake like fashion before seeming to melt into it. There was a flash of purple energy, and the Zoroark collapsed face forward into the ground, unconscious. I motion to Sophi, who had her gun trained on him just in case, I stepped closer to him and crouched down, I touched him on the shoulder and nearly jumped back in surprise as he seemed to almost melt, his features molding and melting back into the one man I was searching for, Andrew.

_Some Time Later…_

Andrew's POV

My eyes fluttered open, greeted by a face with tan eyes and creamy orange hair. "'Bout time you woke up sleepy head, I was worried that she zapped you a little too hard." The girl leaned back a little about to call someone when another girl pushed her out of the way and looked at me. This girl had near black hair and deep blue eyes. "Andrew! You're awake! I was worried about you." She excitedly stated; "I don't mean to be rude, but do I know you?" I asked, I had never seen either of them before, although the one with the black hair looked familiar for some odd reason. "You will in about 5 seconds." Blacky stated, she seemed to sort of melt in place, catching me and her companion off guard. Her form changed, shrinking and turning an ice blue color before finishing and ending up as a Glaceon. Her companion and I were stunned; memories and information flooded back into my mind, tracing the image of the Glaceon in front of me and matching it with another one I knew, that of my long term companion. "T…Tara?" "Took you long enough, by the way, is the translator still working?" she responded. "Yes" I answered as she morphed back into her human form. Amazingly, her clothes morphed back with her, which was a bit of a relief. Her companion recovered from her state of shock and spoke: "So this is what you wouldn't tell me?" Tara nodded, "Sorry Sophi, but I feel like I can trust you now, I really wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until we found Andrew first." Sophi just nodded, "Okay, just don't do it again." I looked around a little more, we were in a camp site with a small tent, a small camp fire was going with a small cooking apparatus. I managed to stand up, albeit a bit wobbly, and asked the inevitable question: "So Tara, how come you can now morph into a human, how did you manage to get dressed, and how the hell did you two find me?" Tara looked at Sophi, "That's gonna take some explaining…"

**GGLSX: "Well that went better than I expected."**

**Tara: "I'm just glad we found Andrew!"**

**Andrew: "Yeah, about that, how come we had to be split up after the encounter with Creepy Mystery Forest lady?"**

**GGLSX: "I wanted to develop Tara's character a little more, plus, it was a good way to introduce Sophi, who I have 'special' plans for (hehe)"**

**Sophi: "Wonderful, lemme guess, it's part of the reason this story's rated M, ain't it."**

**GGLSX: "One of many, as well as Tara getting…hot…"**

**Tara: "You wouldn't dare!"**

**GGLSX: "Until next chapter." **_**Runs out of the room**_

**Tara: "You get back here!" **_**Chases after him**_

**Sophi: "Well, that'll prove to be interesting, later…"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Heat**

Normal POV

"…So that's it?" Andrew stated after the girls had finished explaining things to him. "Pretty much, I still don't know how I was able to see you through your disguise, but I'm glad I did." Tara concluded. "On another note, were running low on supplies," Sophi started, picking up a map, "If I'm right, if head north for another 6 miles or so, we should be hit Nimbasa Town, where we can restock. And…" she continued; "I wouldn't suggest any morphing while were there, could scare the shit out of some people." Tara and Andrew nodded in agreement, if either of them changed their forms in public; it had the potential to scare a lot of people. Packing up what little supplies they had left, they set off. It was early morning when they left, the forest seeming to be in a cheery mood. They had just gotten into the rhythm of travel when Tara began to have problems.

Tara's POV

We'd been walking for two hours now; everything had been fine until I noticed a growing warmth between my legs. I tried to push it out of my mind and continued to walk on, pretending nothing was wrong. The warmth was growing, now a dull heat and I could feel myself getting wet. _Shit!_ I glanced down quickly, I was nearly soaked down there, _at least the lower clothes Sophi gave me are black, or they might notice_. The dull heat was now a roaring inferno, I was beginning to breathe faster now, trying to mentally maintain control, which was a losing battle. "You guys smell something sweet?" Andrew asked. _Shit! _"Yeah, I thought it was just me." Sophi chimed in; _SHIT! _"I don't smell anything, you sure you guys smell something?" I lied; I couldn't tell them I was now in full blown heat! That's not the kind of info you just blurt out.

"I'm positive I smell something," Andrew continued, "As do I, I know I've smelt it before, but where?" Sophi asked out loud, looking back at me, she surveyed me with her eyes from top to bottom, stopping at my hips. _Please don't notice, Please don't notice_ I thought. She made eye contact with me and, curiously enough, she winked. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now, must've been something in the area." Sophi finished, looking ahead. "I still smell it, but whatever." Andrew concluded and we continued journeying, Andrew insisting he still smelt something.

Sophi's POV

_She's in heat,_ I thought to myself, _and she apparently doesn't want Andrew to know._ It wasn't going to be much longer until we reached Nimbasa Town, and when we got there, she is in for a surprise.

Normal POV

The trio journeyed for another hour before reaching Nimbasa Town, Tara was barely able to hide her heat now, it had reached a new intensity that she had never thought possible. As they entered the main part of town, Sophi spotted a hotel and made her move; "Andrew, here's a list of what we need, Tara and I are going to get us rooms at the hotel, one for you, one for us girls, okay?" "That's fine I guess, I should be about an hour or so." Andrew responded, Sophi just nodded, grabbed Tara by the arm and took off towards the hotel, practically dragging Tara. After checking in to the hotel and getting the rooms, the girls entered theirs. After they had both entered, Sophi whirled around and shut and locked the door.

"You're in heat." She stated flatly, staring at Tara. "I…I…I'm not in heat." Tara lied, pretending Sophi didn't know what she was talking about. "Bullshit," Sophi responded, slowly pushing Tara towards the bed; "You've been in heat for a couple of hours now and…" running two fingers across Tara's now soaked slit; "You wouldn't be this wet." Both of them were now on the bed, Sophi was on top of Tara, who was blushing profusely by now. Sophi took off the shoes Tara had been wearing and slid down the panties and skirt as well, revealing Tara's light blue fire lined legs and her dripping sex. "You know," Sophi began, tracing her fingers along Tara's pussy; "I know how to solve this kind of problem." She finished with a sly grin as she slipped a finger inside, causing Tara to tremble and moan. Sophi maneuvered her finger inside, rubbing the interior walls of Tara's pussy. Moving her head down, she licked the juices that were now flowing freely from Tara's wet slit. A minty taste greeted Sophi's taste buds as she continued to lick, earning more moans from Tara.

After a few more licks, Sophi stopped licking and removed her finger; "Please don't stop." Tara whispered, her body rolling in ecstasy, "I'm not stopping," Sophi stated as she dropped her own pants, revealing her now wet slit, "You're just going to have to please me as well." With that, Sophi got back on top of Tara, maneuvering her own slit so that it was in front of Tara's mouth, and resumed fingering and licking Tara's slit. Tara was unsure of what to do; she reached her hand out and rubbed it on Sophi's slit, earning a muffled moan. Seeing this pleased Sophi, she went further and gave it a small lick. The taste of Sophi was simply sweet, and Tara wanted more of it, so she continued to lick, a little harder each time, eventually sticking her tongue inside. This caused Sophi to momentarily stop as a large moan escaped her lips before resuming, sticking her own tongue inside Tara. Tara fell back on the bed for a few moments, the pure pleasure she was feeling was amazing! She quickly resumed, much faster this time. Sophi picked up speed as well; she could feel her own climax rising while Tara felt hers.

Tara inserted two of her fingers into Sophi's pussy while she licked, moving them in and out at a rapid pace. This sent Sophi over the edge with a muffled scream, floods of juices poured over Tara's face as she reached her own climax, filling Sophi's mouth with her own juices. They both eagerly lapped up what they could before Tara collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. Sophi got up from the bed and slowly put Tara's clothes back on her and got dressed herself. She looked at the sleeping girl and thought to herself. She had stopped Tara's heat for now, but she knew it would take someone else to end it completely, and that person was currently getting supplies. It was going to prove very interesting to get those two together.

**Sophi: "I must admit, I did NOT see that coming."**

**GGLSX: "I know, I needed Tara to experience a temporary relief and pleasure before whats to come, and it works for developing another part of the plot, concerning you."**

**Sophi: "Wonderful, you mind giving me a heads up on whats next?"**

**GGLSX: "Nice try, for now, we'll let Tara get some sleep and check on Andrew, speaking of which."**

**Andrew: "What I'd miss?"**

**Sophi: "Nothing you need to know about."**

**Andrew: "Huh?"**

_**Tara wakes up and looks around**_

**Tara: "You!"**

**GGLSX: "Me."**

**Tara: "I'm gonna kill you!"**

**GGLSX: "Running now!"**

_**Runs out of room with Tara close behind**_

**Sophi: "Later…"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Danger is Close…**

**Song1: Swords Crossed-Klaus Badlet**

**Song2: Arrival at National Archives-Trevor Rabin**

Unknown POV in Unknown Location

"Ma'am, we found the targets, they are currently in Nimbasa Town, located in the Unova Region." Said a voice located in a large, dark room. The person the voice was addressed to sat down on at a desk and tapped a few keys on a laptop. "Very good, proceed with the plan as scheduled," Was the reply. "Yes Ma'am!" and footsteps could be heard leaving the room. The figure continued to look at the information displayed on the laptop, "Sophi, my number one agent, suddenly decides to send a message containing a resignation notice and drops all contact." The figure continued to look through information on the display' "Then, we get reports of two people who've never been seen before, and…" Information displaying genetic code appears on the display. "Their genetic code from samples we managed to get is unlike any other DNA we've seen." The figure continued to browse through information on the screen with much interest. "She's hiding something she doesn't want us to find, but why?"

Andrew's POV

"Here you are sir, the keys to your room. Your friend was here earlier and has already taken care of the bill." The clerk stated from behind the counter at the hotel we were staying at. I thanked and headed to the elevators with the supplies Sophi had told me to get. Quite heavy too, seeing as I was now carrying an extra tent as well as a newer and much larger backpack. Hefting the extra weight onto my back, I entered the elevator and went up to our rooms. The elevator opened to our floor and I stepped out. The walls were coated in vertical stripped light green wallpaper. Following the signs, I eventually found my room and opened the door. Just as I was about to enter, the door across the hall opened, revealing Sophi as she exited. "Hey!" I called, startling her a little bit; "I got the stuff you said we needed, although is all the ammo really necessary?" I asked, "Thanks and yes, it is. Now I've got an errand to run and Tara's taking a nap." She answered, nodding her head behind her. "Everything alright? You guys rushed here pretty quickly." I inquired, "Yeah, everything's fine, Tara just had to take care of 'business' if you catch my drift and I wanted to make sure we got rooms across from each other." And with that, she walked off down the hall.

I entered my own room, taking note of the small but livable setup. There was a small bed along with a bathroom and refrigerator. In front of the bed was a small set of drawers and a TV, I set the supplies down next to the drawers and sat down on the bed for a few minutes. I should've been exhausted by now, but in a few minutes of rest, I had all the energy I needed. Standing back up, I walked into the bathroom. It was simple, standard setup with a shower and toilet. I looked into the mirror, observing my reflection. After Tara and the others found me, I had yet to change into my new form, which was a Zoroark. I looked at the mirror and concentrated on my other form, watching myself as my body seemed to melt in place and res solidify as the illusion Pokémon. Soon, I was staring at my reflection again; save for this time it was a Zoroark that was staring back at me. I flexed my alternate form, in this form, my sense of vision was increased, and my sense of smell heightened. I examined the fur on my arms; it was a grey purple and rather thick. As I continued examining my body, I heard a knock on the door and quickly changed back into my human form. I was still somewhat surprised that my clothes didn't rip or shred during the transformation process but simply disappeared and reappeared.

Walking to the door, I took a quick look through the peep hole, noticing that it was Sophi. I opened the door and let her in. She had a worried expression on her face and immediately spoke after the door was shut. "We have a problem, and it requires that we leave, now." She spoke in a stern and solemn tone. "Hang on a sec, we just got here, what could possibly be so concerning?" I asked her, confused on her sudden change in behavior; "I haven't been entirely honest with you guys, I'm not just a scientist, I also used to be a very high ranking agent in a mercenary organization known simply as MCC or Mercenary Control & Command. Simply put, they want power, power to do whatever the hell they want to." I was blown back; Sophi had never really seemed to be the type to be hiding such secrets. She continued: "I quit two weeks ago, which stumped all of them, and went into hiding. They were attempting to develop Human/Pokémon hybrid super soldiers in order to begin a grand campaign, however, they were having problems finding a way to manipulate the augmented DNA and the first test subjects came out nothing more than drooling beasts. I was assigned to research different Pokémon in the field to see what would be best. I quit when they forced my partner, a guy named Rick, to participate in the experiments. He didn't want to, but they forced him anyway."

"When they were done with him, he was completely brain dead." She was now choking up, tears starting to flow freely now; "Instead of undo the damage they did, they…they…they killed him, didn't give him a second chance." She sat down on the bed and I next to her, she was crying now, probably from the memory of her partner. I rubbed her back, which calmed her slightly as she continued. "I was given a mission in the field soon after, which was when I quit and escaped. I was hoping to live in solitude, but when I found you in the cave, and you changed into a Zoroark, I had to chase you to protect you, and later Tara, from the very thing I left."

I was taken back by this, she was completely opening up to me, but still I had one question. "If this is all true, why do we need to leave so sudden?" I asked, she had calmed down a bit by now and responded. "You don't understand, your DNA's a goldmine, I scanned yours the day we caught up to you, and Tara's soon after she revealed her ability to change as well. I spotted some of my old coworkers in town just now, they were casing the hotel and they spotted me. The MCC probably already knows I'm hiding something, and if they find out, they will stop at nothing to hunt you and Tara down and use you for testing." I nodded slowly, still processing the info Sophi had just told me, if she was right, we had to act fast. Standing up, I quickly began packing the supplies into the bags I had just bought. "We'll need to act fast, go and get Tara and pack up what you have, I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes." She agreed and quickly left the room to get Tara. I finished packing and headed down stairs to the lobby, where Sophi and Tara were already waiting.

"Let's go" and we headed out of the hotel. We quickly walked down the street towards the edge of town. My newly acquired senses told me we were being followed, and I walked closer to Sophi; "We're being followed, aren't we." "Yes, as soon as we left the hotel." I looked in the reflection of one of the shops we passed and saw two black figures about sixty feet behind us and closing. I motioned to Tara, who also had seen the figures and walked closer to her. "If we enter one of the always, could you take care of them?" I whispered, she simply nodded and I directed us into the alleyway.

Normal POV

As the trio entered the alleyway, the two figures followed closely behind them. When they entered, they were confused as all that greeted them was a brick wall about forty feet in. They looked around, wondering where they could have gone when they were suddenly frozen up to the neck, the last thing they saw was the wall materializing with a flash into a Zoroark and a female with creamy orange hair who they recognized as one of their targets. "Sorry boys, not today" and for them, all went black as a Glaceon hit them both in the head with two consecutive Iron Tails.

**Andrew: "That was fun."**

**GGLSX: "Was? It isn't over yet."**

**Sophi: "I think I like the dark past I have, it adds a nice air to the story."**

**Tara: "I'm just hoping I don't go into heat again."**

**Andrew: "huh?"**

**Tara: "Never mind."**

_**GGLSX chuckles to himself with a smug face**_

**Tara: "I know that look."**

_**GGLSX chuckles some more as he continues writing.**_

**Sophi: "Why are you still writing? I thought the chapter was done?"**

**GGLSX: "Nope."**

_Two weeks later…_

Unknown POV in Unknown Location

"Ma'am, the agents we sent out to collect did not return and are MIA, orders?" The figure in the room looked at the source of the voice and simply answered: "Send in the advanced units, and begin Operation 7."

Normal POV

The trio was now deep in a forest, constantly on the move, only entering a town when they needed supplies. Sophi now had a PS90 to accompany her FN57 while both Andrew and Tara had decided to hone their powers instead. While in their human forms, Andrew had developed the ability to create illusions and Tara could freeze anything she touched, which was handy as it gave them some advantages without the need to constantly change their forms. Save for practicing their moves, eating, or resting, the trio did nothing but travel. For the moment, they had taken shelter along a river; Sophi was standing watch while Tara prepared lunch. Andrew was out in the forest searching for supplies when.

Andrew's POV

I was looking around for a good source of firewood, when I got an ingenious idea. Switching to my other form, I used Night Slash on a nearby tree, chopping it into a nice pile of wood, which I started to carry back. It was fast approaching dark when I heard footsteps behind me. Setting down the wood, I scanned the area behind me, just as I was about to continue, a blue bolt of energy shot towards me. Dodging it in the nick of time, I raced back to the camp as my pursuers no longer attempted to be stealthy. Constantly dodging bolts of energy, I reached the camp shouting "We've been spotted, take cover!" Sophi immediately held up her weapon and fired several shots into the forest behind me while Tara shoved the supplies she had unpacked into one of the backpacks before changing to a Glaceon and freezing two forms in their tracks.

I quickly ducked behind a tree scanned for movement, finding some, I quickly fired a pinpoint flamethrower, a move I had just recently perfected, and watched as I saw a now burning form fall to the ground. Sophi fired off a few more shots, each finding their mark before a retreat order was heard. As we listened and watched the remainder of the attackers retreated. After we were sure they were gone, I had only one thought on my mind: _We're not alone, and we're not as safe as we thought_.

**GGLSX: "And now were done."**

**Sophi (panting): "Thank you semi-auto carbine."**

**Andrew: "Who the hell were those people?"**

**GGLSX: "You'll see."**

**Tara: "Later."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mercenary**

**Song: Fortune Days-The GlitchMob**

Normal POV

Andrew looked around, it had been two hours since the attack and he and Sophi were keeping watch. Tara was asleep in one of the tents, however, with Andrew's alternate form being nocturnal and Sophi being a former agent, the two of them did not require as much sleep as Tara did. He was currently in 'Zoroark Mode' as he liked to call it and was using his illusions to maintain a watch on the northern and western area of the camp while Sophi was perched in a tree on the other side, keeping watch on the southern and eastern side. They had small shortwave radios attached to their ears that allowed them to stay in contact. "Perimeter check in, border A checks out, how's your end?" came the faint voice of Sophi over the radio. "Border B secure; how much longer till dawn?" He replied quietly through the earpiece he had modified to fit his Zoroark form. "About an hour, give or take, we should pack up and get moving." "Agreed." And with that, Andrew stealthily moved back to the camp from his perch. It was very small, containing only the trio's supplies with a sleeping Glaceon. Tara had opted to spend the night in her Glaceon form in order to leave as little of a footprint as possible.

Walking over, he gently shook the sleeping ice type on her shoulder, causing her to stir. As she awoke, Andrew whispered into her ear; "Get ready, were moving in twenty-five minutes." Tara nodded, quickly changing to her human form; she quickly began to pack up the supplies while Andrew stood watch nearby. He heard footsteps approaching from his left and quickly scanned the area, tensing up for any action that might be needed. To his relief, it was Sophi coming back from her watch. She whispered; "We need to move, I spotted some movement far out in the north western perimeter." He re-tensed slightly and glanced over at Tara, who had just finished packing up the supplies. They each grabbed a bag and stealthily moved in a westward direction. Andrew could sense their pursuers tailing us, but soon it would not matter as the sun was rising. As the sun rose, the three exited the forest onto open prairie. They moved quickly, as they had no cover from any enemies.

After a few hours, they left the prairie and crossed into mountainous terrain. The temperature had dropped substantially and Sophi was starting to have difficulty with moving. "Let's stop here, we all need a break." Andrew stated as the group arrived at an overlook of a canyon. Setting down their bags, Andrew and Tara set up camp and started a small camp fire. Sophi stayed near the fire, trying to stay warm, but something felt… different to her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was different.

Sophi's POV

I sat down next to Tara, who was tending to the fire with a stick. Andrew was close by, keeping watch. I set down my gun and absent mindedly scratched at a tingling sensation in my arm. These sensations had been happening for a few days now; they started after a weird bug bit me in the middle of the night. I looked down for a second and could've sworn I saw pink fur for a second, but it disappeared. _What the hell's happening to me?_ I thought to myself, though I quickly decided to put it out of my mind and stared into the fire. The flames were large now, dancing around the small bit of wood we had gathered, Tara was humming to herself, though not loud enough for me to make out the tune. I was about to ask Andrew about the perimeter when…

_Flash_

_ "Andrew, how's the perimeter watch going?" I ask, he replies simply with a "Everything seems to be fine." He states as he returns to the camp and sits down. Just as he sits down, I hear a branch snap behind me as well as a bang. Blood spurts from Tara's forehead as she collapses…_

_End Flash._

Reality flies back in, and I'm back at the camp fire, involuntary, I call to Andrew; "Andrew, how's the perimeter watch going?" I ask, and he replies with simply a "Everything seems to be fine." He returns to the camp and sits down. I hear a branch snap and everything goes into slow motion. Knowing what happened in the weird vision, I push Tara down off the log she was sitting on, hear the bang, dodge the bullet that was originally intended for Tara, grab my gun and pull it up to shoulder level. I spot a glint deep in the forest, aim, and pull the trigger. My PS90 responds by unleashing a trio of 5.7×28mm bullets in the direction of the sniper. Each one finding their mark as time seems to resume its normal pace. A cry is heard as I run towards the location of the sniper, Andrew tending to Tara, who was dazed at what just happened. I reach the sniper, finding two of the bullets had entered his ribcage while one had hit his leg. I searched through his belongings, finding his ID, which identified him as with the MCC.

This was bad news; he was a level 2 sniper, which they only sent out for the people they really wanted, or really wanted dead. I ran back to the camp to check on the others. Tara was now crying into Andrew's shoulder, now in human form. "Is everyone alright?" I asked, "Physically, yes" Andrew began, "Emotionally, no, what happened?" he finished. "We were tailed by a level 2 sniper, which is bad news; we need to find a better way to hide." I answered. Tara spoke between sobs, asking the million dollar question; "How did you know?"

**GGLSX: "And this chapter will be a little short, just for story's sake."**

**Sophi: "What the hell is this, Inception?"**

**GGLSX: "No, just a way to further the plot in a way you have yet to discover."**

**Tara: "Don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"**

_**GGLSX holds up a frozen plate as well as revealing several scratch marks and frostbite on his arm.**_

**GGLSX: "Revenge is a dish best served cold."**

**Tara: "I hate you."**

**Andrew: "Later everybody."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Eon**

**Song: **

Sophi's POV

"How did you know?" was Tara's question, her eyes locked on me with an inquisitive stare. "I don't know, there was a flash, I saw the sniper take the shot after Andrew sat down and a branch snapped, then I was back here, watching the events unfold in front of me, albeit, I altered the outcome." I replied truthfully. I had come to trust the two of them and, at a time like this, it wouldn't be wise to conceal information like that from them. Tara simply remained quiet, as did Andrew; the two of them seemed to be pondering how to respond to this kind of info. I sat down and poked at the fire with a stick, unsure of what to make of the situation myself. _This kind of thing never happened before;_ I thought to myself, _it might be related to the random pink fur that's been showing up on my arms. _Andrew spoke after a rather long awkward silence: "I'm not sure what to make of this, no human has the ability to sense the near future, and there are very few Pokémon who can. Is this the first time something like this has happened?" "This is the first time, however, I did have a strange bug bite the other day and I could swear I've seen random pink patches of fur on my skin for a second before they disappeared." I answered truthfully.

"This is just a hunch, but I don't think that was a bug bite." Andrew responded, Tara and I looked at him, confused. "A couple days ago, I thought I heard something from nearby your tent, I didn't get a good look, but when I got closer to investigate, something ran off into the forest." Before he could continue, the pieces came together in my mind; "You mean to tell me that somebody was screwing around near my tent one night, ran off, and now this is happening to me!" I was practically shouting by the end, extremely ticked off. It was bad enough we were on the run from my former employers, who now really, really wanted Andrew and Tara's genetic code. Now, somebody's screwing with MY DNA; "Its bad enough were on the run," Tara began, practically reading my thoughts, "but if whatever this is recent, shouldn't we find somebody to determine if this is good or not?"

She made a valid point, however there was a slight problem; "Your right Tara," Andrew responded; "But what if were tailed again, we can't just change and use our abilities in public, and somebody could get caught in the crossfire." Another valid point, at that point, I had an idea; "If my memory serves, I think there is a cave system about three miles north of here." Tara gave me a quizzical look, "In those caves are some ruins of a fortress which has long since been abandoned. I found the ruins several months ago while on assignment, I never told anyone as they didn't seem important to the mission at the time and I never fully explored them." I stopped for a moment, letting the information sink in. Tara seemed to be processing the information slowly while Andrew seemed to instantly form a plan. "If we get to these ruins," he began, "chances are we could use them as a hiding spot, lay low until the MCC forgets about us or gives up." "My thoughts exactly, as for food and supplies, there is a town about ten miles from the ruins. It's a bit of a hike, but with your ability to use illusions, we can prevent the local populace from suspecting anything." I finished, Andrew nodding in agreement. Tara seemed to be slightly confused, but she didn't voice it, simply nodding in agreement as well.

Normal POV

The trio quickly packed up what they had left and headed for Sophi's ruins. The journey was not more than four hours. It was nearly sundown when they reached the location Sophi had talked about, but to their initial surprise, they found nothing. Tara spoke up, looking around as she talked; "I don't see anything, no cave or anything." Sophi began walking forward, responding "Its here somewhere, we just need to…AAAHHH!" She was cut off abruptly as some of the forest floor gave way and she fell feet first ten feet, landing with an echoing thud on the floor of a large cave. Andrew walked over to the edge of the hole where Sophi had been moments before. Looking down to make sure she was okay, he sarcastically called; "I think we found it." "No shit." was the echoed reply from an annoyed Sophi. Andrew retrieved a climbing rope from one of the bags and tied securely around a tree. Tossing the bags down into the cave, Andrew and Tara began their descent into the entrance of the cave.

Once they were safely at the bottom, they grabbed their bags and began hiking into the cave. Using flashlights, they continued for what seemed like hours, seeing as all sense of time was lost to them in the depths of the cave. They arrived at a large junction with six different entrances that branched off into different tunnels. Sophi walked along the walls of the junction, looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Tara asked, Sophi just motioned to wait as she found what she was looking for, a small purple mark in the wall of the fourth cave entrance. Motioning to follow, she lead the group down the cave at a brisk pace. As they continued, Andrew noticed the cave walls slowly changed from that of what a cave should look like into a smooth, rectangular tunnel with strange markings on the walls in groups of seven.

They finally arrived at what looked like a door way, with no visible method of opening. Sophi huphed after searching for an opening mechanism for ten minutes "There's got to be a way of opening this, when I was here before, I didn't really worry about opening it." She sat down in front of the door, leaning her back against it. Andrew walked around, investigating some of the carvings on the door. Unlike the ones in the ones in the hall, these were in a different language, this one seeming more rectangular in design. Moving to the walls, he found what seemed like a drawing of man with his hand on some sort of pedestal. Raising his hand, he was about to touch the drawing but stopped short. The hairs on hand were standing up like they were near static electricity. The feeling intensified near the pedestal part of the drawing. Investigating further, he touched the pedestal drawing, jumping back slightly when the drawing light up in an amber color. Andrew whirled and Sophi jumped up as a whirring sound along with some rumbling began, a small pedestal rising up out of the ground. It came to stop about 4 feet off the ground and the rumbling died down. Andrew stepped towards the pedestal that was now standing near the doorway. Without thinking, he set his hand onto the surface, which immediately began to glow white.

_**GGLSX finishes uploading the new chapter and attempts to exit the room stealthily**_

**Sophi: "And just where the hell do you think your going? Mister dissapear for a WEEK!"**

**GGLSX: "Its the holidays, Ive been busy!"**

**Sophi: "Sure, Sure, and now I'm gonna kill you for screwing with my DNA!"**

_**Sophi charges for GGLSX, who dodges and bolts out of the room, shouting:**_

**GGLSX: "Until Next Time!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright Everypony Listen up.**

**After seeing what happened to Poodicus, another well known author here, I too am quitting . I will be moving over to in the next day or so so if you want to continue reading At Equestrias End, check over there.**

**Oh and make sure you enable the mature check box thingy.**

**Also as of now Dark Glacier is canceled...I just don't have enough time write for both.**

**-GGLSX signing off.**


End file.
